tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Pancaraja Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Pancaraja Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. In Sàvatthi. 2. At one time this conversation "what is the foremost out of sense pleasures" arose among five kings headed by king Pasenadi, who were attended provided and enjoyed the five strands of sense pleasures. 3. One of them said, forms are the foremost out of the sense pleasures, another said sounds are the foremost, another said scents are the foremost, another said tastes are the foremost and the other said touches are the foremost of the sense pleasures. The five kings could not satisfy each other. 4. Then king Pasenadi of Kosala said to the other four kings, "Sirs, there is the Blessed One let us approach the Blessed One and ask this and as the Blessed One explains it, let us bear it." 5. The four kings agreed. 6. And the five kings headed by king Pasenadi of Kosala approached the Blessed One worshipped and sat on a side. 7. Seated king Pasenadi of Kosala said to the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, we five kings are attended, provided and enjoy the five strands of sense pleasures, there is a dispute among us, as to which is the foremost sense pleasure. :"One of us says forms are the foremost out of the sense pleasures, another says sounds are the foremost, another says scents are the foremost, another says tastes are the foremost and the other says touches are the foremost of the sense pleasures. Venerable sir, what sense pleasure is the foremost out of the sense pleasures?" 8. "Great king, I say that the five strands of sense pleasures are merited according to the order they are liked. Great king, a certain one would like forms, another would dislike those forms. He who has satisfied his intentions seeing those forms, does not wish for any other forms more noble or exalted than that. To him those forms become the foremost and noble. 9. "Great king, a certain one would like sounds, ... re ... a certain one would like scents, ... re ... a certain one would like tastes, ... re ... a certain one would like touches another would dislike those touches He who has satisfied his intentions enjoying those touches, does not wish for any other touches more noble or exalted than that. To him those touches become the foremost and noble." 10. At that time Chandanaïgalika the lay disciple was seated in that gathering. He got up from his seat arranged his over shawl and clasping hands towards the Blessed One said, "Venerable sir, it occurs to me!" 11. The Blessed One said: "Say it Chandanaïgalika." 12. Then Chandanaïgalika the lay disciple said this suitable stanza in the presence of the Blessed One: :"The Kokanada lotus having bloomed in the morning : Pervades its scent in the directions : Look at the shining Exalted One, : He shines like the sun in the sky." 13. Then the five kings offered their over shawls to the lay disciple Chandanaïgalika. 14. The lay disciple Chandanaïgalika offered the over shawls to the Blessed One.